Ninja World Takeover
by Animeguy1313
Summary: You are the main character and anything that happened in previously in YOUR life happened here. But soon you will find yourself transported to the ninja world, and there are a lot of horny women waiting just for you...
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of a new life

_BEFORE WE GET STARTED! If you're a follower or already know me from my previous fan fictions, I post a LOT of naruto lemon fictions. Hopefully I can move on to other anime once I get other ideas, before for now this'll be my last story in the ninja world._

_If you're curious, the plot is... nothing. YOU are the main character and anything that happened in YOUR life happened here. But soon you will find yourself transported to the ninja world, and there are a lot of horny women waiting just for you..._

_(Note: You have a penis. So if you're a female, just pretend you had a sex change.)_

You're just an everyday guy. You're at your home (or apartment) alone as the others have gone and decided to run errands. At your personal computer, you decide to browse a few fanfictions because there's really not much else to do. Work is long done, stuffed from lunch food, and everyone else is busy. You are completely bored.

As you're scrolling through a list of fanfictions, you suddenly notice a new category. It is named as: "Portal to reality's?" you say out loud. What type of genre is that? You decide to click on it just because there's really nothing else to see or do. Is there anything else to say? You continue scrolling down this new genre and start to see the text moving in a transparent wobbly type of way.

You look closer and notice they are indeed moving "What the...".

Intrigued, you notice a fiction with your favorite anime... Naruto. It is called 'Ninja World Takeover'. You also notice the second genre is a lemon. Having read one before (and somewhat thoroughly enjoyed it), you click on it. A minute passes as the page loads slowly. It seems like your internet provider is screwing with you... again!

Suddenly, the screen on your monitor seems a lot bigger and closer and your whole body feels like its being pulled down a toilet. You don't really understand what's happening with your body, but from a second POV you realize you probably look stupid. But deep down inside, you know this is different.

A moment later, you're back in your chair, staring at the monitor. Nothing happened... other than the fact that your computer turned off. You sigh, as you realize you probably bricked your pc and have to save up for another sometime. As you get up to find something else to do, the floor suddenly feels shaky and unstable. Another step and the floor creaks... worse than the normal.

Perhaps it was the beginning of a earthquake and you decide its better to run straight outside.. which was a very bad idea the minute you opened the front door. You're house is floating in the middle of the air, about 50 feet above a rocky mountain. You grasp onto the floor and hold on to the wall around you, scared for your life. After taking a moment to process what is happening you look out in front of you and suddenly you realize you should've NEVER clicked on the Portal to reality genre.

In front of you lies a village, or in a better way to say it, the hidden leaf village. You're house is floating above the hokage mansion. Although you don't exactly know how you got there in the first place, the obvious answer was that this was all a dream. You must've fallen asleep while waiting for the web page to load.

To prove your point, you ignore the fact of how real this feels, bring out however much bravery you have, and jump towards the ground, head first. Expecting to wake up any moment. Suddenly you're waist is grabbed as a heavy force hits you in the stomach and you hit the floor. Whatever grabbed you somehow broke your momentum and you are safe. But the thing that began bugging you the most was, you felt pain.

To your left, layed an unconscious Kunoichi. She saved your life. To your right was the hidden leaf village, and everyone was starring at the scene. This isn't possible, how could something this real exist? But if this is real... that must mean... that girl. You look at her again, you recognize her from the anime. Her name is Shizune.

You rush to her, checking her heart pulse. It's still going, good. But her arms and head look banged up. Knowing what to do, you cup your two hands together and concentrate hard on her head. This HAS to work. This HAS to be real. Other else she could die.

After a few moments of silence and very strainful concentrating, a light green orb surrounds your hands. A few seconds later, she begins to breath normally again. Her wounds begin to heal, and her eyes slowly open. Once you know she's alive and well, you collapse on your side and pass out.

…

When you wake up you're not in a hospital. It looks like you're in a bedroom, if not someone's house. You try to get up but your arms are too tired to move. Then the door in front of the bed opens, and Shizune walks in. She looks away and blushes when you catch her eye.

"You're pretty strong" She says "Being able to heal me without any medical jutsu training."

The room you were in was pretty huge, as if it belonged to someone who was rich. Not to mention the bed you were on was two times bigger than you needed it to be. Shizune slowly walked forward, still blushing and finally asked

"What is your name?"

You tell her your name.

"What am I doing here" You ask.

You could tell she was holding back a laugh "What do you mean? I just saved you, just as you did me."

"No no... I mean. In THIS world. This is all fiction, this isn't real."

You finally stop talking when you notice she's coming closer. Through her house robe, you spot an F sized pair of round boobs. And her grin is turning rather mischievous. But still, she still talked in a sweet and calm voice.

"I'm pretty sure this is one hundred percent real." Shizune says "But you... you're presence feels so..."

Shizune is at your bed side now. Her hand slips under the housecoat she must've put on you early, and she gently rubs your chest.

"...sexy"

You're still confused about this whole situation, but this moment feels so right. You never knew Shizune to be a slutty woman, but this situation is putting pressure on both of you. So you'd both be heavily attracted to each other. Besides, her F sized boobs were to tempting to ignore.

Shizune leans down and kisses you. Her lips feel warm, soft, and definitely tasty as both of you immediately makes the kiss more intense and aggressive. During this moment you both begin tongue kissing, wrapping each others tongue's around each other as pushing each others lips closer and farther. Shizune sits on top of you, and grinds her lower body on you during the kiss. You can feel her hot vagina getting wet as she gets hornier by the second. Your semi boner you gained from starring at her breasts is now a full sized boner.

Shizune feels your dick poking her and her soft lips let go of yours. You both take few seconds to catch your breath, then she smiles and says

"You're feeling naughty now I see."

"As if you aren't either" you respond.

When Shizune backs up a bit, you notice both the front of your pants and the front of her pants are soaked with pre-cum and vagina fluids.

"I guess we're both ready to move on." Shizune said, only just as stunned as you are.

Shizune strips you first since your arms are out of commission, and then herself. When she finally takes off her shirt (without a bra), she her round F paired boobs shake in a way that would make over five hundred weak men cum at the same time. In fact, being very detailed here, it would make five hundred weak men cum at sight, 259,341 female go lesbian, several rats explode, chuck norris himself would lift an eye at the sound, several fragile caves collapsing around the world killing hundreds of animals during hibernation, a nationwide war on Japan because of its source of rapid increase of the nature's animal deaths, and a 800,000 mile radius of electricity would short circuit on weak circuit breakers. You however? You stare in awe and disappointment as your arms are still unusable.

Shizune noticed this "Oh, sorry about that. Here." She uses both of her arms to heal yours. A strong light of green emerged from her hands and feeling came into your arms again. This felt good in several ways, as your strength returned, and Shizune's glossy boobs hung over your face. Just looking at them made you want to suck on them and play with them for the rest of eternity. Once your feelings returned your body took over and grabbed them. You squeeze her boobs and rub them together in amazement. She moans as the touch of your hands massaging them. Her super soft and squishy boobs feels perfect, matching up with her perfect skin tone and her hardened nipples.

After a few minutes of boob playing and kissing, Shizune lowers down the bed and rubs your dick. Her soft hands themselves feel even better than normal masturbation. You moan at the feel of her touch, loving every second of it. Then, in one whole dive, she takes your whole dick in and your body painfully ache's in pleasure. This feels much better than sex would've back in the main world as everything is enhanced here. Magic (or chakra), strength, and now pleasure.

Shizune's oven like mouth wraps around your penis. Going in and out. Her tongue licking the best parts of your dick. She looks up to see you enjoying every second of it, and smiles. Her hot yet wet mouth is unbearable as you finally cum inside of her mouth. Shizune continues sucking as you cum, intensifying the normal feeling.

When you finally stop, she lets go of your dick with a pop and no traces of your cum remain.

"Delcious" She says "You drink pineapple juice? I hear it makes cum taste delcious."

Hearing that come from Shizune felt awkward as you know her character better than this. But you ignore the feeling as Shizune climbs up closer, and you know exactly what she's going to do next. And you are going to love it.

Shizune positions herself over you and you feel her dripping wet vagina over top of your dick. Its heat source alone feels amazing. Once she looks perfectly aligned, she lowers herself slowly.

"Are you a virgin?" You ask randomly. She looks very worried... and hot.

"No" She says "but its been a long time."

You decide to help her out by grabbing her hips, and drag her down right on top of your dick. Shizune made a incredibly loud moan as her vagina filled up with your dick. As she adjusted your mind was made up. This was the best feeling of all time. As everything else in this world, the feeling was intensified as her vagina felt lava-like hot, definitely wet, and unbearably tight. You start to complain about how tight she is, but she's already worried enough.

Shizune leans close to you, chest to chest, and she closes her eyes and bounces her lower body up and down on you. She squeezes your shoulder tight as her pain turns to pleasure. You let go of her waist and grab her by the boobs. She moans louder at the touch, and you decide to kiss her again. This kiss, her boobs, and her moist-hot-tight vagina was beyond pleasure for both of you. At least twenty five minutes a sex past as you felt your first feeling of cum coming.

"I want your ass" You whisper to her. You couldn't help it, but Shizune pulled it out, rubbed it a few times, and put it in her other hole, she went in dry.

Shizune must've forgotten about pain for those minutes that you spend fucking her vagina, because she screamed so loud she must've broken your eardrums. Every movement and muscle stopped. Shizune held her head downward, either embarrassed from her scream or somehow trying to bare the pain. A few minutes later, Shizune seemed to finally adjusted and started bouncing. Pleasure returns as Shizune's moans refill the room. Within minutes you and Shizune were banging as fast and as hard as before.

Shizune's tight ass squeezed your dick so hard that your dick was throbbing unnaturally violent already. You yelled out loud that you were cumming. She tried to say the same but her voice was cut off as her own cum spilled out from her vagina. You finally let loose inside of her ass, and spray it with cum. Once you both finish you collapse to the side. Shizune huddles under the cover.

"How did that feel" You ask

"Amazing. Wonderful. Unbearbly at times. Just undescribable." She describes.

You and Shizune layed in silence for awhile, enjoying the peace, starring into each other's eyes. It was around 10PM (only a few hours later), when Shizune finally sat up.

"So. Are you ready for round two?" Shizune says. Her boobs making sounds of sex already. You didn't need to say anything as your dick stuck straight up through the covers. Shizune giggled.

"I guess thats a yes" She says as you and Shizune pull in for another kiss.

_Wow. That was definitely one of the best lemon scene I've written so far. I never thought I'd go this far._

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and this idea. MANY more are to come..._


	2. Chapter 2: A new adventure rises

_Welcome back to Ninja World Takeover! In this series... YOU, are the protagonist. You find yourself somehow transported into the ninja world of Naruto, however, for some reason every woman who looks at you becomes instantly horny and will do anything for your attention._

"YES YES YES YES! OH FUCK YES!" Shizune cried as she rides on top of you.

You and Shizune have been going off and on most of the night, although neither of you counted, around about six times sounds about right. You don't know what's been going on with her, but she always seems full of energy and constantly horny the second she wakes up from her naps.

While you continue to hold her arms, she uses her own sexy body to bounce on top of your cock, and rub on it whenever she got tired. In other words, when she started going, she never stops.

With each thrust Shizune's F sized round boobs bounce on and off of her chest, making the best sounds you wouldn't of imagined before. Her vaginal walls tightened and you felt her hot liquid fluids moving around, she bounced faster.

"OHH YES! YES IM GONNA CUM!" she screams

She didn't need to tell you that as you saw her body straining and her moans halting. Your own dick begins to vibrate as you know that you're cumming as well.

Her liquids shot onto your cock first, about three to four shots came out before you shot your massive load into her vagina. Her eye's shut tight and she made a short moan each time a wave of cum went inside her.

When you finished Shizune collapsed face up on top of you, your cock still in her warm vagina.

Shizune looks like she's ready for another short nap when the sun reveals itself out of the clouds and through the blinds. Its morning.

"Ahh crap. I'm sorry but Tsunade is expecting me in her office by nine" she says sadly.

You feel your cock start to get hard again, ready for another round. But inside you knew it was the right thing to do. You remove your hand from her boobs you were massaging a second ago.

But then Shizune grabs your arm "But hey, I think you're getting hard again." She says, with a sexier voice put into it "I think I can blow you, just real quick."

That was the idea you were hoping for. Shizune lowers herself down to your cock as she immediately wraps her whole mouth around it.

Momentarily surpirsed by this feeling, you grab her head and control the speed, not going too rough of course. She looks up at you and smiles, noting the pleasure you're getting from this.

She uses her tongue to wrap it around and under the bottom of your cock which starts the beginning of your last orgasm. Her tongue, so slippery and warm, making good use of your penis. The pleasure and the sounds that come from her mouth resulting from the blow job she's giving you, you cum into her mouth without warning.

She doesn't show any signs of struggle as she swallows all of your cum, looking into your eye's the entire time.

Shizune stands up and begins putting your robe on.

"You can grab some breakfast before you leave" she tells you "I also layed out your clothes for you. You can leave whenever you're ready."

She finally finishes dressing, she takes one last look of your dick, a heavy sign of want crosses her face but then she leaves. When she does, you remember you forgot to say goodbye.

Shizune left a note at the door of the apartment, saying that she wants to put you in a team. Excited you ran out of the house the second you were ready.

As you walked down the streets of Konoha, you recognize a lot of familiar faces from the anime like Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba. They all waved a friendly hello and continued throughout their day, as if yesterday's events never happened.

Before your own natural emotions kick in, you notice something else too... the women were acting very strange.

A few of the citizens you walked by or accidentally bumped shoulders with that caused eye contact, they would always blush madly and force themselves to turn away. The kids, teenagers, adults, even the elder!

You even saw Hinata, who you know that ALWAYS blushes, but when you made eye contact with her she stared at you for the longest among the rest. A few moments later you notice a wet spot at the front of her pants, at first you thought she wet herself... but then you realized it wasn't urine. Hinata must've felt it as she stuck her hands inside her pants and ran inside the building. After having several sessions with Shizune you thought it'd be best not to imagine what Hinata was doing in there. Then again you weren't even officially dating... right?

When you arrived at the Hokage tower you met Kakashi and Guy sensei.

"A pleasure to meet you." Kakashi said, smiling under the mask.

At least THEY weren't acting strangely.

"Alright!" Guy said "The more we know the stronger our youth power grows!"

It only took a few minutes before the awkwardness hit him.

"uh.. wait what was that?" he said, embarrassed "I think it'd make a lot more sense if Lee was here." He lowered his head disappointed. Lee was probably training in the fields, its like separating two hearts from each other when it comes to them.

"Kakashi and... Guy..." Kurenai walks in the room, looking disgusted at Guy "if our guest is here, Tsunades requests that you'll brehh-"

Kurenai forgot everything she was saying when she caught your eye. Like Hinata, she stared at you. That mean't any minute now...

"Uh... Kurenai?" Kakashi waves a hand in front of her and she wakes up.

"You'll bring him inside." She finishes then walks away. You notice she's avoiding eye contact as she walks by you.

You and Kakashi walk inside the office as Guy continues practicing his speech. At least there's one guy who's not acting like a normal person...

"Kakashi, come in come in." Tsunade gesture's not looking up from her stack of papers "Bring our guest in as well."

The two of you walk in the room, in the corner you see Shizune. You start to wave but she makes a anxious face and turns away.

"So, it seems that you and you're house appeared out of nowhere... what is it... mister-" Tsunade starts

You tell her your name.

"Right, right" She says, still not looking up. "And you saved Shizune's life, by using a form of medical jutsu."

She takes a sip of her coffee. Kakashi coughs.

Tsunade puts her cup down "It was rude I know. Like I was saying, have you ever had any training? At all."

"Well.. I mean" You say thinking about whether to lie or not "No I haven't."

Her stack of papers fall down as she sighs.

"Well, I think that you are a pretty powerful ninja then." The whole time Tsunade never looked up at you. In fact right now she was picking her stack of papers from the ground. Was she always like this? "I think we should bring you in as a Chunin level leaf ninja."

Kakashi speaks up "Wait a second hold on, he hasn't even done any training at the academy."

"So? He seems to be doing way better than anyone else who hasn't gone to the academy." She replies.

He looked around uncomfortably, sighing.

Tsunade looked up at him "Look Kakashi, it is a bit unfair, I know. But you know that you're team is about to go on a mission in a few ours."

"OUR team" Kakashi reminds her "We're bringing others remember?"

Tsunade finally finished cleaning up "Indirect. But back to the point. You." She points to you "You'll be joining tee-"

She stops talking, as if she was hypnotized by your presence.

"Lady Tsunade" You and Shizune say at the same time. You both knew what she was doing. But in reality, you had no idea why the women here were acting like this. Despite that, whenever you thought about it, you kinda liked it.

Tsunade finally snaps out of it.

"Right, um, like I was saying" She said, focusing on her desk instead of you "You'll be joining Team Kakashi on this mission. Now Kakashi, I hope you don't mind explaining the mission to him... while I... go have a drink with Shizune."

Shizune at first looked confused, then suddenly understood.

"Right, you see it's important!" She explains, grabbing a hold of Tsunades hand "More important than the... mission! Sorry" she says and then leaves with Tsunade.

At first there was silence, then he turns towards you

"So about Kurenai and Tsunade..."

"I can explain-" you start to say, but he sighes so loudly he interrupts your next sentence.

"Don't, I don't really care." Kakashi says as he pulls out his Make-out paradise book.

More silence passes.

"So are you gonna tell more or no?" You ask him, getting impatient

He sighes, and you start to get annoyed by his sighs, and he finally says "Fine... I'll tell you everything. But be ready by tomorrow morning."

Kakashi explained that most of the ninja's of the hidden leaf were after a dangerous target in the land of earth. He held a lot of important information and was guarded by several assassin's. Normally it would only take a team or two to accomplish but they've already tried that, several teams of ninja never returned. So the council decided that the assassin's wouldn't survive an all out attack.

After receiving some equipment, and renting out an apartment, you finally settle down on your bed and try to understand everything that's happened.

Outside your window had a good view of the hokage monument. Your house was gone, disappeared until needed.

Then you realized that this was all just part of the Portal to reality genre. You sit up quickly, finally coming to conclusions. The reason's why the women are always so horny, why you can cast jutsu's, why everyone was acting only a bit out of character.

This was all fanfiction.

It's all fanfiction... everyone was written to do these things. Everything that happened was supposed to happen. And all you had to do was play it all out...

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. You get up to answer it, and when you open it Ino stands in the doorway with a bag full of metal in her hand, probably filled with ninja tools that he forgot to pick up.

"Hey you forgoo-" drooled Ino

She didn't finish her sentence either. _Welcome to the gang..._ you say in your head.

Ino was frozen for a few moments longer, she turned her head to the side but obviously your image was stuck in her head.

Behind her the sun was setting and her pink eye's shined making her look even more beautiful than before. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail with a light band of hair in front of her eye. It was a beautiful sight.

_Eh, I could go for another night_ You figured.

You first place a hand on her shoulder, she mini panics and drops the bag on the floor, looking up at you shaking. She probably scared at this feeling. So you make the first move by kissing her, calming her down.

Ino didn't pull back or look surprised, in fact the moment your lips made contact he latched her arms around your neck, pulling your bodies closer. Secretly, she was letting you feel her boobs against your chest. A round double D rubbed against you, not as large as Shizune's but you didn't care, all the mattered was the kiss you shared. Her soft lips against yours.

Seconds later, you were pulling each other into the bedroom. You hit the bed first, but Ino rushes on top of you, struggling to unbutton your pants fast.

"Come on, come on" she said focused "give me your dick. Your big fucking dick."

Her 'encouraging' words made you hard, your boner only made it worse for Ino. But before long she had your pants and underwear off of you quickly. She gazed at her prize as if it was her own heart.

Then without any further foreplay, she swallowed your whole cock in her mouth. As the pleasure in this world is intensified more than original sex, you managed to hold back a lot, only up to the point of a deep moan. She sucked harder on your cock, and faster. Her mouth contained all of the wet warmth that you'd need before you could explode, if it were possible.

She crawled the rest of her lower body on the bed, revealing her bare ass, as she has already taken off her pants and, probably soaking, panties. This turned you on even more as she dived in to suck more, and she continued treating it like her own personal snack. Eventually she was sucking on it so hard that she was making slurping noises. She pulled in and out, bobbing fast, and you felt like cumming.

When you cummed, Ino continued sucking, which intensified your orgasm and allowed you to cum for about ten seconds longer than normal. You felt all of your sticky cum disappear into her mouth and down her throat.

Ino pulled your cock out, even now it was still hard, and she rubbed it. While rubbing it, she crawled up to you and gave you a long kiss. She continues to stroke your cock, making it harder than it was before. Your boner goes straight in between her thighs, right under her vagina. You can feel her heat wave already.

After the kiss, you help her take off each others shirts. Then she goes to the front of the bed, holding on to the railing, and sticks her ass out. She gestures you to come to her, as she wants you to do it behind her. You get on your knee's and grab her by her waist, and slowly push your cock into her tight vagina.

At first Ino looks like she's going to scream of pleasure, she almost collapses and her whole body shudders. Then she gets a hold of the feeling and starts moaning as you begin fucking her doggy style. Her boobs hung out from her chest as every time your parts would contact, her breasts would hit her chest. This made the ultimate sex sound, turning both of you on. You feel the need to grab the end of her ponytail, holding her head back, as you continue fucking her.

Her vagina becomes so tight that you feel all of her fluids surfing around your cock, and it begins feeling like the entire Pacific ocean in one warm vagina. The heat you felt earlier was a sip of what you were feeling now, which feels like warm and fresh and straight from the oven.

You begin moaning yourself when you feel another wave of cum flowing inside you. Ino's vagina tightens and she announces that she's cumming. You pound her faster, and faster. Then as you are beginning to cum, you lean in closer to Ino's body, holding your own arms around her breasts, cumming deep inside of her as she cums inside of you too.

As you both collapse on the bed, you hear the crickets and realize that several hours has already passed, and you didn't even realize it. Ino makes a small "mmm" sound as she snuggles under the covers, and falling into a deep sleep with a smile. Unlike Shizune, Ino worked physically harder and needed more sleep. Although you didn't know exactly what was going on with the women, you knew that she'd be up soon enough to ravage you again.

You hold onto to her by her stomach, around her breasts, and insert your still hard cock into her ass. You leave it there overnight, hoping to have dreams of a orgy with other women.

Little did you know, that in a few days, your dream would come true.


	3. Chapter 3: The powers of a ninja

_Welcome back to Ninja World Takeover! In this series... YOU, are the protagonist. You find yourself somehow transported into the ninja world of Naruto, however, for some reason every woman who looks at you becomes instantly horny and will do anything for your attention._

* * *

You wake up with one of the hottest girls in town sucking your cock. As you open your eye's, the first sight was the daylight shining through the curtains. Another beautiful morning. The next was Ino, passionately licking, slurping, and sucking every spot on your cock. Her tongue grasping every detail of the skin, her warm and wet mouth dipping in and out. You couldn't help but grab her hair and moan.

As you suspected, she woke up multiple times in the middle of the night. She actually woke up more times then Shizune did. It had to be about every 30 minutes when Ino's energy seemed to refill itself. Then she'd either wake you up or continue fucking you in your sleep (though her moans would eventually wake you up though). At one point, Ino was so horny, she went raw into her ass and starting going immediately filled with pleasure and blissful moans. It didn't sound like much, but back in your world that had to be quite a record. Around your lower body, where Ino was sucking, lots of white cum was scattered over your body. Most likely it wasn't yours, and in fact, was hers from going all night.

Ino bobbed faster, licking any trace of cum or pre-cum that may be left on your cock. She pulled out and frowned.

"It doesn't look like there's much cum" Ino said "Well, let's fix that."

She rubs your cock a few times, which squirts gleefully with precum, then she hovers over top of you and puts her cock in her warm and moist vagina. You grab her by the waist as you immediately cum inside of her. Ino giggles.

"I actually felt that one, maybe my pussy is too tight for your cock." she teases.

This only turns you back on again as your cock, which was limp for about two seconds, sprung back erected again. Ino moaned at erect feeling and she started bouncing on top of you, holding herself close as she feels like she's close to the edge.

You hold her by her ass as you grope it and make her ass bounce ontop of you, after she starts getting tired. Her wet vagina makes a sexy noise everytime her ass hits your lap, and it seems to make her hornier every time. Right now, the primary motion is her ass bouncing up and down, and Ino decides to help out by moving her body aswell. This makes Ino moan louder and she starts moving around a little more, going crazy from pleasure.

"Ah fuck Yeah! I'm gonna... oh shit... I'm gonna cum!" Ino screams.

To help her, you bounce her ass on your cock faster and faster. Ino's timed moans become too much for her and she holds her breath, as her cum builds up higher and higher. After too many moments have passed, you realize she needs to cum to breath. So you stop bouncing her ass by pushing your cock far inside of her, unleashing your load. At the same time, you kiss Ino on the lips, helping her achieve her cum goal. And when you finish cumming, she breathes and warm liquid squirts over your cock and outside of it as she cums hard.

When she finishes, you two kiss one more time before she decides to lick the cum off your cock. She just doesn't want to stop. And you didn't want her to stop.

Ino smiles at you, then slowly gets off the bed and stretches.

"Sorry, but my dad is probably furious as to why I wasn't home last night. I should probably get going." Ino says "See you at the briefing!"

In a few minutes, she gathers her stuff, puts her clothes back on, and heads out of your apartment.

You sigh, looking at the bed, there is cum spread everywhere, and the sheets were soaked. You figured you'll just clean it up later and decide to grab some breakfast from the pantry.

Not long after eating, you take a nice and warm shower. When you get out of the shower, you cover yourself with a towel and walk into the family room. You look at the bag of ninja supply Ino left for you earlier.

You recall that a few days ago, when you arrived, you were able to perform medical jutsu. Did this fanfiction supply your body with powers too? An idea came into your head, so you quickly get dressed, equip your supply, and head out to the training grounds.

"Unbelievable"

Just to make sure it wasn't just luck, you retrieve another kunai and throw it at the target in the distance. Your aim was perfect, and hit it straight in the chest. For another test, you grab three kunai and throw them simultaneously at the target.

They all hit it the targets perfectly, one in the chest, one in the neck, one in the head.

Amazed, you sprint out to retrieve the knives, but instead of sprinting, you activate your chakra and speed towards it at high speed. This was all real, the wind, the earth, the powers, the girls. Suddenly, you realized you were running too fast. You leap into the air and leap over the target for several yards before hitting the ground with a roll.

Then you got another idea. You brought your fingers together in the sign of a cross, then yelled "Shadow clone jutsu!"

A second shadow clone of yourself appeared next to you. No way.

Then you tried another trick you saw from the anime once before. You grabbed your clones hand as he swung you around at a good speed before throwing you over towards the target, then disappearing.

Unfortunately, you were going too fast again. Thinking fast, you pulled your hand back and focused hard to form an energy ball in your hand. It worked as a ball of energy rotated in your hand. You swung your hand in front of you as you reached the target, and hit it.

"RASENGAN!"

A mini explosion of energy pushed you backwards on the ground. When you recovered, the target was gone. You grinned with amazement.

And then you ran. You ran away from the training grounds and back towards the village center. You leaped high onto the rooftops. You ran across walls, front flipping across rooftops, and sped around the town. You rush towards the highest point in the village and leap towards it.

Landing firmly on the wall, you sprint up it, higher and higher until you reach the top. You leap again, but this time, land right on the very top of it.

You admire the view from the tallest point in the village. The clouds, the hokage tower, the villagers, the land outside of it. It was amazing. This had to be the best decision of your life.

"Alright guys" Yamato announced "We've handled situations far worse than this, and we will handle this one if we can focus."

You gathered around with all of the other ninja's at the exit. Nearly every ninja in the village had gathered and are prepared to face an all out assault.

"A few weeks ago, we sent some of Konoha's best elite ninja's to retrieve very important intel for the Akatsuki. However, none of the teams had returned from their mission and are presummed to be dead. So, we must resort to drastic measures if they will continue to murder every team we send in individually. They could not handle an all out assault. Their base of operations is known to be located somewhere within the Land of Earth. If we can all stick together, and travel at max speed, we should arrive within two days. Is everyone clear on that"

Their were some whispers, and people talking to one another. Mostly people cheered and agreed.

Finally, Yamato spoke up again "Alright everyone. Pair up in your teams. We will all stick together, no matter what. Clear?"

Today you were with Team 7. You walked over to where Kakashi was reading his make-out paradise book. Next to him, Naruto and Sakura were having a conversation.

"I still think this is a little overkill." Sakura said "These assassin's or ninja's or whatever... they can't be so strong we have to gather up everyone from the village."

"Hey, I'm not complaining" Naruto smiled "Besides, I haven't had a real challenge in forever. I'm definitely ready!"

"Hey guys" You introduced yourself to them.

"I'm Sakura, and this is-" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence. You knew exactly why.

"I think what she's trying to say is, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, at your service." Naruto greeted you, keeping an eye on Sakura.

"She'll be fine." you said "Hey, where's Sai?"

"Up here!" Sai waved down at you, he was currently sitting on top of one of his birds he drew.

"He's on lookout" Naruto explained "Keeping an eye on the team while we're traveling. I'm pretty sure that's why you're with us for this mission."

Sakura continued starring at you, as if you were the most interesting thing she's ever seen.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Naruto waved her hand in front of her, and she blinked and looked away.

"Yeah yeah." She lied "It's fine. I'm fine."

"NINJA'S" Someone yelled.

All of Konoha's ninja pulled back into the starting position, as if preparing to run. You joined them.

"ON YOUR MARKS."

"Ready?" Naruto asked you, knowing you're a rookie

"Definitely" you said

"GO"

One by one, each line of ninja's leaped off into the forest at the same time as max speed. Leaping through tree's and almost moving faster than the human eye. Eventually it was your turn, and you leaped off into the tree's, at maximum speed with your friends.

As you rush through the forest, quick as a ninja, you take the time to admire how great this all is. To work side by side with Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of Konoha. Speaking of Sakura, you noticed she is still doing her best to avoid eye contact. You remember she still has a crush on Sasuke and you coming in is interfering with her desires.

Then you turn over to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, watch this." Then you use your fingers to activate the signal for: "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Several other shadow clones were summoned and appeared in a variety of places among them, and rushed along with them through the trees.

"Huh?" Naruto said "I thought you were new here. How'd you learn that so fast."

"I am new." You teased "Maybe I'm your new competitor."

"Heh, yeah right! I bet you can't do this!" He summons a single shadow clone, then begins building up a rasengan.

"I can!" You summon a rasengan without a shadow clone.

"No way!" Naruto yelled and leaped at you. Then you leaped at Naruto, and prepared for collision.

Before you could reach him, someone grabbed you by your feet and swung you away. Naruto managed to catch himself before colliding with a tree and catch up with them.

Suddenly you were swung ahead by Sakura, who had grabbed your foot "Knock it off. And keep moving." She continued dashing through while avoiding eye contact.

You kept moving through the forest, occasionally glancing at Naruto, who looked back at you questionably.

Eventually, you and the others reach the end of the forest. Everyone stops at an opening, which was at a long cliff that overlooked a portion of the land of earth.

"Alright everyone." Yamato said "We rest here for the night. Get plenty of food and rest. We'll be up and running by dawn."

Within minutes, the ninja's of the hidden leaf had already set up several camps at the wide cliff. Food and campfires were everywhere. Even you took the time to get a pot of ramen. After you finish, you got up to throw your stuff away when suddenly you thought you caught a shadow running through a bush.

Just in case it was a false alarm, you decide to follow it without alerting anyone else. You sneak up next to a tent near the bush where you suddenly only fall over top of someone covered in black.

It was a woman, who had not even noticed you almost tripping over her. It looked to be an assassin, and she was surveying your camp. Thinking fast, you tried to attack but you were too slow and she noticed you. She turned around, blocked your attack, and threw you into the opening.

She jumped out and retrieved her blade. Quickly, you summoned five shadow clones. Your clones launched themselves at her, but she easily sliced them down. But that was only a distraction as the real you had lept into the air, summoned a rasengan, and landed a hit on her.

You landed on the ground, while several other ninja's came next to you, and looked at the defeated assassin.

"It will not matter" she said "If I haven't returned by the morning, they will know you are coming."

"But that doesn't matter" said one of the anbu next to you "You're coming with us back to the leaf."

Yamato walked next to you "Nice job Rookie. We'll have some others out on look out to make sure nothing like this happens again. In the meantime, you go get some rest."

You thanked him and headed into your own tent. There was a pillow, cover, some books and snacks, and that was pretty much it. But you had a long day and decided just to lay down on the pillow for a moment.

Then, someone opened the flap. Sakura walked in, her hands cupped behind her back.

"Sakura?"

She nealt down next to you "Hi."

But it looks as though tthat was all she seemed to be able to say. You knew why she was acting like this though, and decided to do something.

"I know what you're think" You say "It's okay."

She blinked "What?"

"This."

Then you leaned forward amd kissed her. As soon as your lips touched, she leaned against you and pushed you to the ground for the kiss. You only meant to peck her to tempt her, but she was already shoving her hot wet tongue inside of your mouth. You cup her face and stroke her hair, but it only turns her own even more.

She moaned softly into the kiss. Before you passed out, she finally pulled out as you both took a few deep breaths. Silva stuck to her mouth, but she went back in for the kiss again. Her soft lips battling yours, her tongue invading yours. Your dick began to spring upwards from within your pants. As the kiss intensified, she unbuttoned her shirt and took it off.

When she seemed to finally have her way with you, your shirt was already shredded and thrown away by her. She then pulled over your pants and admired the massive cock that sprung out in front of her face. Sakura eagerly engulfed it and immediately moaned. She sucked and released with a pop, rubbed your cock, then began sucking on it.

You laid on your back as held on as tight as you could to the pillow as Sakura sucked you up and down for several long minutes. On this earth, in which everything was enhanced, the human body would not be able to stand this much pressure. Sakura's hot mouth was clamped around your cock, and her wet and slimy tongue licking every inch of you down. You let your hand brush through her soft pink her.

Suddenly, the tent opened again and someone else walked in. Sakura immediately stopped and turned around, face to face with Ino... and Shizune?

Both Ino and Shizune gasped at the same time "Sakura!"

"INO...! Mistress Shizune." Sakura apologized.

"I told you he wasn't into you." Ino teased at Shizune

"Yes, but not you either." Shizune teased back

"What are they talking about" Sakura asked you.

"Uh..."

"He's mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

You find yourself in the center of three horny girls, tackling you, pulling you away, thrown around. This night just turned from the best... to the worst.

This night just turned from the worst... to the best.

After a brief fight, they were suddenly calmed down and acted hypnotized again. Eventually, you found all three girls sucking your cock. Sakura, Shizune, and Ino all took turns sucking you off. Occasionally, two of the three weren't sucking on you, they'd make out with each other to keep each other occupied.

They all took turns for awhile, until eventually you felt your cum rising. They all wanted a taste, so at the same time, they sucked different places of your cock. Ino sucked your sides while Shizune sucked on your gentails, and Sakura took the main course. Their mouths generated so much silva, warmth, and pleasure, you moaned out loud. The room itself was filled with pops, sucking sounds, moaning, and panting.

Then you moaned louder and louder until your cum flew everywhere... or was supposed to fly everywhere. The three girls wrestled for swallowing your cum as it squirted everywhere until their was no more left.

"Do me next baby" Shizune said, leaning back with her vagina in the open for you to take.

"Ah fuck it" Ino said "Come here Sakura.

You crawled up to Shizune and inserted your cock into the familiar vagina you had sex with a few days ago. Immediately, her walls tightened up around you and she let out a moan. She was so tight, the most moist area around her vagina was too much and began leaking inside of your cock. Not long after inserting your cock inside of her, you began thrusting in and out.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Ino was fighting for dominance. Eventually they ended up in a 69 posistion, sucking each other out. In the meantime, you were too busy fucking Shizune's nice and warm vagina, as her moans danced to the beat of your thrusts. She was generating so much pre cum, the sound of you slapping your cock against her vagina got louder and wetter.

Shizune's moaning increased louder and louder until she held her breath and had a massive orgasm. Then she passed out on the ground. You looked behind you to Ino and Sakura, who were currently trying to gain dominance over each other.

Then you got an idea. You think walked over to them and knelt to where Sakura was sucking Ino off. You positioned your cock right within her entrance. Sakura sucked on it for a few seconds, lubricating it. Then you inserted your cock inside of Ino's soaking wet vagina. Ino moaned at the surprise of your cock entering her. She continued to suck Sakura out while she was getting pounded by your cock.

As Sakura was getting sucked off, she continued to occasionally lick, or even suck your cock when you decided to pull out and give it to her. When she wasn't do that, she was licking the combination of your cock and Ino's vagina. Together, they moaned and sped up the pace.

You thrusted into Ino's vagina harder and faster, she stopped moaning and held her breath as her walls tightened around your cock, nearly choking it. Then she came inside of you, for a long time. She moaned in unison to her cum. When she finally finished, Ino passed out right where she was.

Sakura looked up at your and sat up "It looks like it's my turn."

Then she tackled you to the ground. You were laid on your back, while Sakura on top of you. Sakura rubbed your cock for a moment, make sure the cum from Shizune and Ino was still on it and lubricated enough to let you insert it into her vagina. She was probably still a virgin.

So, she guided you cock into her vagina slowly. She moaned to the feeling of your massive cock taking her deep. Her mouth held open, unable to speak. You pulled her down close to you, and kissed her. She moaned softly and began boucing on top of you.

Not long after she started bouncing, her vagina became even more wet than the last two girls you fucked. The intense feeling from this world's sex started becoming more overwhelming. Everytime Sakura bounced, the sound of her boobs hitting her chest, and her ass hitting your gentails echoed in the room. And eventually so did her moans as her juices inside of her vagina became warmer.

Sakura added her tongue to the kiss as she bounced. She bounced faster and faster. She eventually pulled away from the kiss to focus on bouncing. You watched as she whispered and cursed to herself and she looked up toward the direction of the sky and uncontrollably moaned to your cock inside of her. Even you felt your cock vibrating inside of her vagina. You were both going to cum.

Sakura's moaning turned into cries for more, and she begged and cursed "Oh yeah! Fuck me! Fuck me harder like I'm your little... I'm your little slut. That's right! FUCK."

Then she was silent, and completely stopped bouncing. A moment later, just as you unleashed your cum inside of her, she cummed inside of you. Her breathing halted and resumed in synchronization to her cumming. When you two finished, you began to feel dizzy and faint. Then you laid your head back and fell asleep, as Sakura did the same on top of you.

**Four Hour Later**

"OH YEAH! YES! DONT STOP NOW! FUCK FUCK OHHHH YEAH!"

You could barely recognize who was screaming so loudly as your vision was covered by Shizune's ass as you ate her out while either Sakura or Ino rode your cock. You lost track as they have been constantly waking up every 20 mintues to fuck you until they cum and fall asleep of exhaustion.

This was going to be a long night...

* * *

_Happy Valentine's day!_

_As promised, a chapter for each ongoing story. Including this one, so I hope you enjoyed it!_

See you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
